Hidden Allies
by Draygen
Summary: Irene and her Unicorn are sent on a quest to warn Balinor of a danger. They end up getting deeper into Balinor's problems then they thought. Can they help thier new found friends?
1. Path to the Abyss

Disclaimer: Balinor, Arianna, Sunchaser, and all other characters that you recognize all belong to Mary Stanton. I only own Irene, Akor, their home land, and the plot of this story. Thank you and enjoy.  
  
"Irene, come here child." Amair beckoned me closer. "Child, I have a huge task to place upon your shoulders. My dear, you must travel through the Abyss to Balinor. You..."  
Amair had to stop talking to catch her breath. She had been slowly dieing for the past couple of years. Everyone was worried about the High Lady. I was worried about my grandma. The healing-sage had said that if she wasn't fighting her illness so hard she would have died many years ago.  
"What is it Ama? Do you need some water?" I asked her. My grandma had always said my voice was soothing. Everyone else said that it was deep and commanding.  
"N-no child. Just go to Balinor. You'll learn as you go what you need to do. Go now child. I... I must rest."  
Slowly I turned to go out of the room. I stalled at the door tom make sure Ama was sleeping peacefully. Once out of the room I ran to the kitchens.  
  
Û´Û´Û´ Û´Û´Û´ Û´Û´Û´ Û´Û´Û´  
Û´Û´Û´ Û´Û´Û´ Û´Û´Û´  
  
Once I was in the kitchens I had Cookie jot down a note to my father.  
"Now where will you be starting in Balinor?" Cookie asked.  
"I'm not sure. I've never been to Balinor before."  
"Well mayhap you'll find some one who can help you there."  
I grinned at Cookie. Her logic was always simple, helpful, and start to the point. I would definitely miss it.  
"Now you have three weeks provision for two people. Since you are such a light eater it should last you about two month. In the saddle bags is food for that stallion of yours. What's his name? Ak... Ak... what is it Irene?"  
"It's Akorhima. Akor for short."  
I laughed at Cookies face.  
"What in Thian does that mean?"  
"It means Warrior of Life."  
"Uh-huh. Just like your name means On the Wind, little misses Irenaki. And in Balinor's case your help and a warning On the Wind." Cookie glanced out the window.  
"Looks like it's time to go. That horse of yours is throwing a fit!"  
Laughing I ran out of the doors to take Akor off of the stable boys hands.  
  
Û´Û´Û´ Û´Û´Û´ Û´Û´Û´ Û´Û´Û´  
Û´Û´Û´ Û´Û´Û´  
  
"'Bout time ye got out her' Irene! Ye hoss are crazy!"  
I smiled as I walked up. Akor saw me out of the corner of his dark blue eyes. He snorted in recognition and reared up again.  
"Calm down my valiant steed." I murmured softly to him. He always got high spirited before we went on a trip. "Quiet my beast. We'll soon be on our way."  
Once all four of Akor's feet were on the ground I leapt onto his back and quickly spinned about. Egging him into a run, I looked over my shoulder and yelled back towards the stable hands. "He's not a horse! He's a UNICORN!"  
I could just imagine in my head the look of surprise on my friends faces towards my retreating back. They would be standing there for hours before the truth dawned on them.  
  
Û´Û´Û´ Û´Û´Û´ Û´Û´Û´  
Û´Û´Û´ Û´Û´Û´  
  
As we ran towards the Abyss, Akor stalled.  
"Milady, where are we headed?"  
"Akor, my dear, we're headed through the Abyss and then to Balinor."  
"Balinor! So why are we to go there? Is something the matter Milady?"  
"Well my heart. We're to warn Balinor of something. Ama started to become weary before she could finish telling me." I let out a sigh. "I worry about her Akor. I don't think she'll make it much longer."  
"I grieve for you Milady. But it is no longer the time to talk. We are fast approaching the Abyss, and I must concentrate on my running to take us through this fog unharmed."  
Grimly Akor put on an extra burst of speed to make it to the Abyss before nightfall.  
  
Û´Û´Û´ Û´Û´Û´ Û´Û´Û´ Û´Û´Û´  
Û´Û´Û´  
  
We arrived at the Abyss a couple minutes after dusk. Some of the local guards came forth. Cautiously I pulled the hood of my dark green cloak over my head.  
"Excuse me but we cannot allow you to go through the Abyss until tomorrow morning," said the nearest guard. Akor gave out a snort and started to move past him.  
"Did you not here me? I said you cannot cross!" The guard tried to restrain his anger. He wasn't used to not being listened to. Akor continued to walk forward. Guessing at what Akor was doing, I yelled NOW at the top of my lungs.  
I could feel Akor's muscles become tense as he prepared to jump. Springing with all his might he jumped over the guards' heads and into the Abyss. Every thing went black. I could no longer feel Akor's mane in my hands. I was in nothing.  
After a moment or two I felt something racing towards me in the darkness. I screamed in fear. I have never been so afraid in my life. A huge green hand was coming out of the mists towards my. Its minions were all around me. I felt as if all was lost. Like I would never see the sun again, or anything healthy. It felt like there was no hope.  
Again I screamed. This time it was for Akor. Some how he found me right before the hand could grab a hold of me. I clung to his neck as he ran through the endless Abyss, just relieved to be with him again. 


	2. Dark Tale

Disclaimer: It's the same as before. Thanks for reading. OH, this part gets a little tense but please still want to read the next part. Things start to change!  
  
It seemed that Akor had ran for hours. His neck was covered in a sweaty foam. Twice I tried to get off so he may rest but both times he refused. I know not if we were being followed by the hand or its minions. All I knew was that it would attack Balinor.  
"Akor I must warn the princess. It is worse than I would have ever though. Akor, my heart, do you know who's hand that was? That was Enteri's hand! Oh Akor, how has he escaped?"  
"I know not milady! Please speak no more. I believe we are almost out. I must..." Akor stumbled. Never in my life have I seen or been on him when he stumbled. Akor did not stumble on even the most rockiest of terrain.  
Down I fell. The air turned from a cold nothing to soft grass. We had landed in a field. Akor was next to me looking relieved and confused.  
"Milady what just happened? Are we in Balinor?"  
"I don't know Akor. I haven't the faintest clue."  
Slowly I looked around. It was no longer night but a couple hours after dawn. "Perhaps we should..." I turned my head to Akor. He was favoring his right leg. "Akor! You're hurt." He had a gash running from his neck down to his lower shoulder. I couldn't tell how deep it was but it looked to be four inches wide and infected. I took some healing salve out of my pocket. Gingerly I touched Akor's wound. He bellowed in pain, throwing his head up and down. But he did not move out of reach.  
"Oh Akor, I'm so sorry. Can you walk at all?"  
"A distance, lady. Not much more."  
I took off the bags from his back; the majority of them were ripped and torn. To food inside them no longer any good.  
"Come Akor," I cooed. I would have to coax him as far as he could go before we rest. Wishing I had my sword, I slowly began to lead the way.  
  
Û´Û´Û´ Û´Û´Û´ Û´Û´Û´ Û´Û´Û´  
Û´Û´Û´ Û´Û´Û´  
  
That afternoon we stopped three or four times before we reached the forest beyond the field. Akor's shoulder steadily began to look worse. I wished a million times that we would find help and no trouble.  
"Akor, you should stay here and rest. I'll go ahead and see if there is a village, okay?"  
"No milady. We don't know this land. What more you have no means of protection yourself. No Irene, stay here!"  
I looked at Akor completely shocked. Only twice before had he called me by my name. Both times were because I was in danger. Now he simply seemed angry.  
"Akor, why not? What's wrong?"  
Akor turned his elegant head shamefully away from me. "Irene, milady, I've been to Balinor before. It was a time when darkness was over this land. The Shifter had taken the royal family hostage. He captured unicorns from the Celestial Valley, turned them into his minions. Their bright coats were turned to a black worse than the abyss. They forgot their former lives. He also went after the herd that lived in the mountain valley fled to Balinor. They were turned out of Balinor because of their dark coats. Their dark greens, blues, and purple were mistaken for black. The leader, Ramti called with all the magic he had to summon a fellow unicorn to take them to safety."  
Akor paused and slowly looked at me. His eyes were full of pain and remorse. "I was one of the three unicorns from Thain to hear the cry. We met at the Abyss on this night of Shifters moon. We didn't know this at the time and plunged into the Abyss to ome to our cousins needs. In the Abyss we lost one. Once out of the mist only an emerald green mare and myself were left to help them. We got to the herd with no troubles, and the majority made it through the Abyss to safety. There was one mare and her foal left to go. My companion led them through the Abyss and I was about to follow when the shifters force surrounded me."  
Akor's eyes became cold and full of hatred. "I fought for three days against them. When I was about to fall the stallions of the Mountain Herd came again through the Abyss and fought their way to me and back. They saved my life that day. I never saw them again, but I hear that they may never be able to cross the Abyss to their homeland again. And Balinor cannot be beautiful or happy to me. I am sorry lady, but I feel no love for Balinor."  
I slowly nodded my head. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't used to Akor like this. Slowly I sat down in the knee high grass. I looked around for something to fiddle with. There was an uneasy tension in the air.  
It seemed like we sat there for hours. A fly came annoyingly close to Akor's wound. He flinched away from it and let out a groan.  
"Excuse me, what's the matter? You've been sitting here quite a long time."  
I turned my head around to find out who had spoken."  
"Um, lady. I'm down here."  
I quickly looked down. Sitting hear my legs was a rather elegant black hare with periwinkle blue eyes.  
"I am sorry. I did not notice you." I tried to smile, but too much was on my mind.  
"Quite alright, wot. I noticed yon great black beast way before you lady."  
Akor snorted. "I'm dark indigo little one. Calling me black is an insult."  
"Beggin' your pardon then, wot wot. Lt.Tammo Buck Legs at your service marm!"  
Tam tried an over elegant salute and fell onto his head.  
"You silly hare! Tam you don't have to look all fancy for us." I said laughing. Akor shook his head in amusement.  
Tam looked humiliated. His once straight ears drooped down in front of his eyes. "Yes lady, well I'll just be going now." Tam slowly started to walk away.  
"Lt.! Come here. I need you to run to the nearest town and bring a healer and help. No don't look at me like that. I can tell you're a runner so run!"  
I'm not sure if Tam had realized that it was me who was talking and not Akor. Akor looked at me as he bellowed with laughter. I smiled. That was the first time I had ever spoken in that way.  
"I need you to run," Akor mocked. He tried to keep his laugher out of his voice. That just made me laugh harder than I had been." 


	3. Balinor

Disclaimer: see chapters one and two.

AN: sorry about not writing this for a while. Some bad things were happening to my family so my story writing had to be paused.

Thank you so much for reading this Lightfoot. I love your reviews.

Chapter three

About three hours after I had sent Tam off to get help, we heard the pounding of hooves in the forest.

"Tam is that you? 


End file.
